V-mon's first night
by BigChillFreak
Summary: After v-mon was freed this is what i think the group talked about- just a few things on v-mons mind and the others exsplaining how he and his partner will get along-suck at summeries


**Hello this is a one shot based on v-mon black mist has no idea I made this story**

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON SAYING THIS ONCE**

**After v-mon was freed from the egg this is what I think happened after the humans and new partner go home. The digimon share a few experiences that they faced and how they should prepare if you hate this story blame myself conscience ok**

"Come on I know a cave around here we stay the knight it just follow me" said tentomon not liking the dark who knows what ringed digimon could be out there.

As they walked tailmon and patamon saw that v-mon was distracted by everything around him. They could understand since he had barely awoken from his slumber. Patamon flew at v-mon and landed on his head making the blue dragon look up as tailmon walked beside him.

"Hi we weren't really introduced before" said patamon, "my names patamon" he said with a smile as the dragon returned it.

"I'm tailmon, thanks for saving Hikari for me" she said.

"It was nothing I was just helping after all you're all my new friends" he said with a cheery attitude.

"So how does it feel to be free from that digiegg" asked patamon.

"Great though I don't really remember how I got their all I know is that I was waiting for someone to move the digiegg" he said.

"So this is your first time out and about" asked tailmon glad she could see in the dark.

"Yep, and it sure was a fun day I met my partner and got to digivolve and help my new friends all in one day" he said excitedly.

The two smiled at the dragon's enthusiasm working with him would sure be interesting. Another question filled their heads as they followed tentomon who was doing his usual ranting of paranoia" So what do you think about your partner" asked patamon.

"Daisuke? He seems fun and I think we'll get along and he was pretty brave since he's never been here before" said v-mon remember what happened earlier that day.

"So what's armor digivolving like?" tailmon asked him.

"Well it's almost like I'm merging with all of agumon evolutions but I can't do anything unless daisuke has courage, that's how the digiegg's work don't worry soon I won't be the only one who can armor digivolve" he said confusing the two.

"What do you mean?" asked tailmon.

"You'll see" was all v-mon reveled.

"Tentomon!" yelled a high female voice.

They all saw a biyomon at the entrance of a cave," biyomon you're ok!" said patamon and tailmon running up to meet their friend. The four hugging, v-mon stood to the side not wanting to intrude on his new friends and teammates. Biyomon finally noticed the dragon.

"Oh, hello there, I'm biyomon" she said putting out her wing.

"I'm v-mon" he said shaking the wing.

"He's partnered to one of the destine" patamon said as they entered the cave. It was surrounded by a meadow and no control spires were in sight.

"Hope we'll be okay til morning, unless theirs black ring digimon out their!" said tentomon going into his paranoiac ranting again.

"Has he always been like this?" v-mon asked the others

"Since he came out of the digiegg" said biyomon.

"He thinks everyone's out to get him you should have seen him when we went on our adventure with our partners for the first time" said patamon.

"Really were they fun?" asked an excited v-mon.

"Yeah but being chased and deleted by a psycho digimon wasn't very fun" said patamon.

"You died once?!" said a shocked v-mon.

"Did you ever hear of a devimon" asked patamon.

Even though v-mon was asleep for years he knew what certain digimon were and nodded at that," well the old team couldn't beat him this was before we met tailmon and so I was the only one who couldn't digivolve, everyone was knocked down and just as devimon was going to grab my partner T.K. I digivolved into angemon and beat him but I used up all my power and died but I promised T.K. I would come back and I did" said patamon while v-mon was thinking about his story.

"would you all die if it meant you could save your partners" v-mon asked them as they nodded and he wondered if he would be able to do the same, tailmon and biyomon seemed to know what he was thinking about.

"Your wonder if you would give your life for your partner aren't you?" asked biyomon.

"Yeah, I don't know if I would be able to do that" he answered.

"After you spend more time with your partner you'll become one of the best friends either of you could have" said tailmon.

"Of course you could run" said tentomon.

"Only you tentomon" said biyomon as they laughed.

"How did you meet your partners" v-mon asked.

"Well patamon, biyomon and tentomon all met them near the ocean on File Island", said a voice spooking them too see agumon.

"Oh, just agumon where did you go" asked patamon.

"I was trying to find the others but it's too dark" he said.

"What are you guys talking about?" he said sitting down next to v-mon.

"Were just explaining to v-mon on how his worries about being able to protect his partner are just natural since they just first met" said tentomon.

"Well how did you feel the first minute you met" said agumon remembering v-mon excited jumping around as he was freed.

"well I was happy to be free after so long and happy to finally meet who I was waiting for after so long, I felt the other pull the egg but they didn't feel like the right one's" he explained.

"It was fun to finally meet who was supposed to be my partner I know he won't scare easily after all he has courage" said v-mon.

"Tai told me a bit about him before" yeah, Kari was his first friend" said agumon and tailmon.

"From what we've heard he acts a bit like tai and from what it looks like he and T.K. might not get along" said tailmon.

"I just hope they won't turn out like Tai and matt" said agumon as they sighed.

"Don't worry so much because this adventure is gonna be a long one but you'll see pretty soon you'll do anything to protect each other, you'll see" said patamon.

"Now let's get some sleep I don't work well when I'm tired" said tentomon.

"You don't work well in any shape you're in tentomon" said biyomon as everyone laughed.

"He has a point though let's get some shut eye" said tailmon curling up by her self

Everyone agreed as they went to sleep as v-mon thought over what they all said he guessed only time would tell as he fell asleep.

**Well that's it hope it didn't suck too bad until next time BEAST out**

**Hahahah I made a funny **


End file.
